A Family for Harry
by Hilga Pence
Summary: What would you do if everything you had ever known came crashing down? Would you let it drift by, or would you embrace it? What if Severus Snape turned out to be the father you never knew you had? Slash in future chapters. HD Author's Note I will be up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have lots of money.

A/N: This is my first fan fic. I would love some reviews, but please, no flamers.

* * *

Harry walked into his one bedroom flat and looked around to make sure that everything is in order one last time.

"Great, another year at Hogwarts…lucky me." Harry thought to himself, but it wasn't just another year at Hogwarts, it was his last year. Things had changed a great deal over the last year. The war was over and at a great price. He lost his best mate Ron and many other classmates as well. He did however turn 17 and in the wizarding world that meant that he was of age.

For Harry, nothing was ever easy. Even turning 17 had to be an ordeal, especially since he had found out that James Potter wasn't his real father. Talk about a blow to Harry's ego. Not that he really cared after what he had seen in Snape's Pensive.

Dumbledore had come to Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron to bring him his birthday presents. Among them were pictures and other personal items that belonged to his mother. His mother had given them to Dumbledore the night before she died, almost as if she knew what was going to happen. Amongst them, was a letter written to Harry which was to be opened on the day he turned 17.

In the letter, his mother explained that James was not his father, and that even though James had known that Harry was not his, he had loved him just the same. Also enclosed in the letter was a small piece of parchment written by his mother that gave the spell that would lift his glamour charm. According to the letter, the glamour charm had been placed on him to protect his biological father from Voldemort. She wanted him to know that she had really loved his real father and that his real father had loved her just as much. She did not want him to blame his real father; his real father had never been told anything other than that Harry was James' son.

When Harry read this he had to pause, his father was out there, alive somewhere. To think that he once again had a chance at a family flabbergasted Harry.

He slowly handed the letter back to Dumbledore for his take on the matter as it changed everything that they both had ever known about Harry.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry sighed and thought for a moment. "I guess I might as well keep the glamour charms up for now."

Dumbledore smiled. "But Harry, aren't you curious as to the identity of your father? I know that I am."

Harry coughed. "I don't know. I mean, what if I lift the glamour and I'm related to someone who was on the wrong side of the war. I don't think I could take it."

Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder. "But, my boy, you need to know. It might as well be now. You have defeated one of the worst dark wizards that the world has ever known. I think you deserve a chance at a somewhat normal life, don't you?"

Harry took a deep breath and pulled out the piece of parchment on which the spell had been written and closed his eyes muttering the incantation. As soon as the incantation escaped his lips, Harry felt a strange feeling pas over his body that was somehow not unpleasant. He slowly opened his eyes. Dumbledore looked as if he had swallowed a goat.

"Harry…" Dumbledore held aloft the small mirror that Sirius had given him. There staring back at him was a strange but not unpleasant face. It wasn't until he noticed his hair that everything fell apart.

"Snape."

Dumbledore smiled. "This could be a good thing you know. Severus needs something happy in his life. I believe that the war has taken a lot out of him."

"Do you think he'll accept me?" Harry asked as his voice quivered.

"Harry, believe it or not, the only reason Severus has even been harder on you is that he knows what you are capable of. And for many years, it pained him that you did not apply yourself in his classes."

"Headmaster, that doesn't exactly excuse him lashing out at me my first day."

Dumbledore laughed. "Harry, haven't you realized by now that Severus merely puts on an act. Every year he picks a student to make an example of. Believe it or not, in his own way, Severus does care, even for you."

Harry gulped. "I guess I had better be resorted. That and try to prove to him that I'm worthy enough to be in his classes."

Harry once again muttered the incantation and replaced his glamour.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry."

"Please don't tell him. Not yet. I want to prove myself first."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, if dispatching Voldemort didn't impress him; I am not sure what will. But as you have requested it of me, I will keep your secret."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and flooed back to Hogwarts to notify the heads of house that there would be a change of house for their currently most famous student.

* * *

Snape had been pacing back and forth, very annoyed, across the floor in his dungeon chamber wondering why the headmaster had summoned him to the school that day. It wasn't as if he didn't have better things to do with his time, but alas, Dumbledore knew that he would be always be there…he had nothing pressing at the moment but himself.

The only thing that Dumbledore had mentioned to him was that there was an emergency meeting and his presence was required.

"What now does the old man want of me" he thought to himself. "As if I haven't done enough for that man lately."

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was ironically mimicking Snape's pacing antics. Like Severus, the only thing that Dumbledore had told her was that the meeting concerned Harry, and not other explanation had been provided. Little did they know the world that they had known was about to change drastically and in a way in which neither of them had ever suspected.

* * *

Snape looked at the clock on his mantle. The time for the meeting had arrived. He briskly walked out of his chambers and began to head for Dumbledore's office.

"This had better be of great importance." he thought to himself. "After all, I am a very busy man and I have things that I need to do before the beginning of the new school year." Before he reached Dumbledore's office, he found himself in the presence of Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva."

"Severus."

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared in front of them, the phoenix statue having moved for the headmaster.

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore ushered them into his office. "Have a seat."

McGonagall seemed a bit shocked that only Severus and she had been requested for this meeting.

"Albus, it was my understanding that this was a meeting for the heads of the houses, where are all other heads of house?"

"Well Minerva, this meeting only concerns the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor, so the others, while they might have some interesting points of view, are not really needed at this meeting…Tea, anyone?"

Minerva smiled. "Yes, please, Albus. Thank you."

Severus simply rolled his eyes. " I think we should simply get to the point. After all, I have much to do to get ready for the coming year. As you well know, I am now teaching both Advanced Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yes, yes, Severus … as you both know, things have changed greatly since the end of the war and many lives have been lost….the war has effected our students greatly and for some, they seem to feel as if they no longer belong in their original house. … One student in particular has come to my attention and has expressed the desire for a house change of which I have granted-"

"But-"

"Now Minerva, do not look at me in that way."

"But Albus, it is against all of our rules. We have never had a house change before."

"Yes, I understand your concerns and yours as well, Severus. But sometimes, we must bend our rules in order to help our students with their problems…"

"Potter." Snape thought to himself.

".. ..Since the war has left them not only physically but emotionally scared as well as other pressing issues, I have decided to allow this to occur."

"I am assuming that the student in question is a Gryffindor who wishes to be in Slytherin? " Snape said in accusing tone. "Am I not correct?"

"Yes, Severus, you are. One in particular… Harry Potter."

"WHAT! If you think I am going to let that boy out of my house you have gone completely mad. How could you, Albus? You do realize that they will crucify him. Not to mention the opinion of his current house. Besides that, he will be lucky if my house only ostracizes him. You cannot let him do this, Albus. You simply can't."

"Minerva, it has already been done."

"You do realize that he will not be getting any special treatment from me, and if you think that I would sacrifice my principles on his account, you are sadly mistaken. But if this is what he truly wants, let the dogs have him. Maybe, in time, this will do him some good; having to earn his place rather than being held aloft by those who worship him. After all, he has had everything handed to him on a silver platter." Snape turned towards McGonagall with a ferocious look in his eyes. "And, as for you, my good woman, you are simply concerned about loosing Saint Potter and the house cup. And to think that your students actually think you care about their welfare." Snape said coolly.

"I have made my mind up and the change stands. I only wish that you two will respect my wishes. Minerva, do not make this any harder. I ask that the both of you prepare your houses with the news and make the arrangements accordingly. Good day to the both of you."

With that, both heads of house knew that they had been dismissed. They glared at one another for a moment and simply left Dumbledore's office without making a sound.

Dumbledore sat at his desk and thought for a moment. "Harry, my boy, I do hope you know what you are doing. This did not go over very well at all." He patted Fawkes gently and thought about Severus and the hardness that had taken over the Potions Master's heart. "Perhaps this is for the best. It is about time they learned to put aside their differences."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all Hp stuff comes from JKR.

A/N: I hope that this chapter lives up to expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

After the meeting, Snape could not rest, nor get the idea of Potter ending up in HIS house. Of all of the houses, why did it have to be his? The infernal brat. Dumbledore really needed to re-evaluate his opinion of Mr. Potter. As usual, the boy could do no wrong in the eyes of Dumbledore, and is once again receiving special attention, while the rest of the students, particularly _his_ students, are left out in the cold.

He swiftly apparated to Diagon Alley once he had left Hogwart's grounds. He muttered to himself for awhile, cursing Dumbledore and the fact that not only would he have to deal with Potter coming into his house, in which every student hated Saint Potter, but he would get the honor of bestowing the news on his new ward, Draco Malfoy. Potter had not been the only one to suffer the hardships of the war. Everyone has suffered. Why should Potter always be the one to receive special attention? It really wasn't all that surprising, after all, his father had also received the special attention from the headmaster at the time…Infernal Gryffindors.

Severus found his thoughts slowly drifting back to his ward, his godson, Draco. Draco had lost both of his parents in the war, but somehow, that did not seem important to Dumbledore. And it was not only Draco; a number of students had lost their lives or were in prison with other members of his own house.

After purchasing a few things he would need for the coming school year, Severus sighed heavily and apparated home to face the proverbial music.

* * *

Harry found himself standing a few feet away from the Burrow, thinking about everything he had learned of the past few days. The school year was going to be difficult, to say the least. He knew that the only chance that he would have of making his father even remotely begin to appreciate him would be to get out of Gryffindor house. Getting out of Gryffindor would be the first step, and he knew that only Slytherin house would do, after all, the sorting hat had wanted to place him there.

He had originally had no intention of coming to the Burrow; however Mrs. Weasley had insisted that he do so. He stood for a moment with a heavy heart. He knew that it would not be the same without Ron, but Ron had died during the war…taking the killing curse that had been meant for himself.

As noble as the act had been, Harry felt responsible for Ron's death. He knew that the Weasley's did not feel the same, but that still did not stave the guilt that Harry felt every time he encountered a member of the family. They had come to view Harry as one of their own…

Before Harry could push away his thoughts, Mrs. Weasley had rushed out to greet him with a great hug.

"Here goes nothing." Harry thought to himself.

"Oh Harry, it is so good to see you. We've missed you. I must say that you are looking well, but a trifle thin." Gushed Mrs. Weasley.

"It's great to see you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, you must remember. Call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry into the house.

"I'm sorry…It's hard to remember." Harry said remorsefully. He knew that he had to be careful around her. It seemed that the slightest mention of Ron would send her into hysteric sobs, and Harry did not want to make that mistake again.

"So, have you been keeping yourself busy?" She asked.

"Trying to, at least. But classes start soon, so I will be dealing with being back at Hogwarts."

"Have you been staying out of trouble?"

Harry laughed…he hadn't had to answer to anyone the entire summer. "Trying too, at least."

Mrs. Weasley helped Harry navigate his trunk through the Burrow.

"Just leave it there by the stairs, Harry. I'll have Arthur take it up for you later."

"Mrs.- Molly, you don't have to do that, I can get it myself."

"Now Harry, it would be wrong of us to make the savior of the wizarding world do anything! You are here to rest, and I am going to make sure that you do. Besides, Hermione is also staying with us."

"She mentioned something about that the last time she owled me."

Molly stared at him for a bit. "Harry, you don't look like yourself, is everything alright?"

Harry sighed. He knew this was coming. "It's just hard to adjust to not having someone trying to kill me. It's all I've known for the last 6 years…"

"Yes, I suppose that is a bit… well…difficult. But you will adjust. We all have to do that…"

Molly seemed to grow quiet and stare off into space.

"Molly?"

"Yes, Dear."

"There is something I need to talk to you about…not now, but sometime."

"You know that you can talk to me anytime you wish, Harry. Come, take a seat and have some tea. You look like you could use it."

They sat there for what seemed to be hours. Both of them reminiscing in their own way, silently. After awhile, Harry broke the silence. "If you don't mind, I think I am going to go up to bed and rest. I'm not feeling very well."

"Sure, Harry. I've fixed up the twins old room for you. Call down if you need anything."

"Thanks, Molly." Harry stiffly walked up the stairs, silently passing Ron's room, somehow hoping that he would hear his friend speak of the Cannons just one more time, but all that he was met with was the silence of a ghostly room.

Harry entered the twin's room and promptly threw himself down on the bed. Hopefully, he would make it through the next couple of weeks without losing his mind.

* * *

Minerva hound herself heading back to Dumbledore's office almost as soon as she had reached her chambers. She could not just let Harry Potter out of her house. After all, over the years she had grown fond of the boy and thought of him as he godson of sorts.

She knew that the year ahead would be a long one, and after the events of last year, she hoped that he would relax and enjoy his final year like many students tend to do.

Once she reached Dumbledore's office, she opened the door and had to steady herself. Dumbledore was packing. She remembered him mentioning something about retiring several months ago, but this was a bit of a shock.

Dumbledore seemed to sense her presence. "Ah… do come in Minerva."

"Packing so soon are we, Albus?"

"Yes, yes. I feel that is necessary to get an early start. I have much to many things to go through and things to take care of before I leave."

"Does Harry know of your plans?"

"Yes, we discussed them thoroughly a few weeks after the trials…Don't try to talk me out of this Minerva. If that is your intention, I shall have to ask you to leave. However, if you simply wish to help and reminisce, I would be happy to have you."

Minerva sighed "You know me better than I know myself at times, Albus. I only hope the best for Harry."

"So Do I, Minerva. I know that I have wronged him in the past, but I do feel that things are looking up for young Mr. Potter."

"Has he shared his plans for the future with you?"

"Yes, he has."

"And?"

"I have agreed to keep them a secret for the time being. He will let us all know when the time is right."

* * *

Draco stormed out the front door and grabbed his broom. Before he could kick off, Snape was there to stop him. "Let me go or you will regret this." Draco snarled.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not. You forget, I know you very well."

Draco pulled his wand and began to mutter a curse, but before he was finished, Snape had him hanging upside down by his ankles; letting all of he blood rush to his head.

"Never try to curse me again. I really do not think that you want to go down that path, Draco. You forget, I have had many more years to learn the Dark Arts than you. I am giving you this final warning…Perhaps this could be a positive situation." Snape said as he lowered Draco to the ground. Before Draco could tuck his wand in his robes, Snape quickly disarmed him before he could fathom any other Gryffindor antics.

"How could having St. Potter in Slytherin be positive?" Draco snorted.

"Simple revenge, Draco. A chance to let him see what real power is. After all, he has to earn his place in our house, just like any first year would. Besides, you are the king of Slytherin, correct?"

Draco slowly got up off the ground. "So you are giving me free license to do anything I want to him. No strings."

"Well, within reason of course. We would not want St. Potter dead. I really do not feel like handling that mess." Snape said snidely.

"I know that I can manage to get others to help. Blaise definitely, and I am sure that quite a few from the other years would like to get their licks in as well. I have my doubts about Pansy. She was never good around bloodshed…I do believe you are right, Severus. This may well turn out to be a great year after all."

"Come, Draco. Let's celebrate the arrival of our new "Student."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry woke to find that his things had been quietly placed in a corner of the room. He really wanted a little time to himself before going down to join the others.

He opened his trunk and pulled out a few things. Silently, he took out his wand and cast a spell that would give him uninterrupted privacy. He reverently took out the mirror that Sirius had given to him and his mother's diary that had been amongst the things that Dumbledore had given him on his birthday.

He removed the glamour and whispered to himself, "Mom, I can only hope that from your words, I can find out what you saw in my dad. Hopefully, he too can see you inside of me and remember the love that you shared…If not, I suppose I will have to find my own way in this world. But I promise you, I will work harder on this than anything else in my life."

Harry replaced the glamour, closed the book, and laid his things back inside his trunk. He released the spell and proceeded downstairs. Before he left, he grabbed a few of his old school books, mostly potions. He figured that he might as well begin studying now. If this plan was going to work, he needed to do his best in his father's classes.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she ran up and hugged him. "It is great to see you! You look well. I have missed you so much."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Me too."

"Hey Harry." Ginny said as she appeared beside Hermione.

"Hi." They both looked into each other's eyes awkwardly for a moment. But, Hermione once again came to the rescue.

"Harry James Potter! Have I really rubbed off on you that bad?" Hermione joked as she pointed to the potions books that were tucked in Harry's arms.

"Err... I figured since we have N.E.W.T.'s this year. I better try harder."

"If Ron was here, he would definitely be giving you a hard time." The three of them quickly glanced towards Mrs. Weasley, hoping that she hadn't heard. After staring for what seemed like forever, Harry finally asked, "How is she doing?"

"She has her good days and her bad, just like the rest of us" Ginny said quietly.

Harry nodded.

"You seem distant, Harry. More so than usual." Hermione said tactfully.

"I'm just trying to find a way to move on with my life. I hate the press. I hate them making it seem as if I'm taking credit for it all. I didn't do it alone. They have a tendency to forget that. Even the ones that none of us would ever have imagined, like Malfoy and Snape.'

"I know, Harry. Maybe it will get better over time." Ginny smiled.

"Harry dear, have you given any thought as to what you would like do after you graduate?" Mrs. Weasley said while bringing dinner to the table

"Yes, I have."

"Do tell." Hermione said looking pointedly at Harry.

"I'd rather not, if it is all the same."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Yes, dear. No worries. That's alright." Mrs. Weasley patted him on the shoulder. "What about you, Hermione?"

"I think that I would like to teach. Professor McGonagall said that I would be great at it. She's trying to get me into the apprenticeship program with one of her colleagues in Transfiguration. After all, I am a licensed Animagi.'

"Hermione, only you would be a brown fox." Ginny said as she helped herself to another roll. "Mom says that I need to wait until next year before I can try. I hope I'm a bat. It would be so much fun to fly through the night, soundlessly."

"Now, Ginny, enough of that. Besides, your father will be the one you need to convince. I know you want to be an Auror, but I do wish that you would consider teaching like Hermione. It would really ease my mind."

Suddenly, Arthur Weasley wandered into the kitchen. "Ah Harry, nice to see you. How are you doing? Excited for your final year?"

Harry quickly gulped down the mouthful he had just taken. "Yes and no. It won't be the same. I think I'm going to take it a bit easy."

Arthur nodded while fighting back tears. "Molly said you wanted to talk about something?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but not right now. Sometime later, ok?"

Hermione and Ginny both glared at Harry.

"So, how are Bill and Fleur? She's due soon isn't she?" Harry quickly added, trying to change the subject.

Mrs. Weasley piped up. "They are doing great, the healer has made her stay in bed with the triplets, but they are fine. Bill seems to think that they are girls, but Fleur and I both think that she will have boys."

Harry smiled.

"You know, Harry. I didn't like her much at first, but once I saw that she truly loved Bill, I knew that he had made the right choice. Besides, Mother Weasley didn't like me at first, but she soon got over it, right Arthur?"

"Yes, dear." Arthur quickly added.

"So Harry, any guys you have your eye on?"

Harry turned fourty thousand shades of red and looked at Ginny from the corner of his eye and swalloed hard. "Ummm….yeah, but he has no idea. Wait, how did you know that I was gay, Mrs. Weasley?

"Harry dear, it isn't so hard to figure out when you have two twin boys who are constantly gushing over the men that enter their shop in Diagon Alley."

The rest of that evening, Hermione and Molly knitted and sewed while listening to the wizarding radio. Ginny kept berating her father with the reasons that she should be an auror. Harry, however, kept his nose buried in his potions books. Before he knew it, only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and himself were the only ones remaining downstairs.

Mr. Weasley suddenly turned to Harry. Took and deep breath, and began. "Harry, there is something we wanted to ask you...Now, you don't have to answer right away. We want you to think it over, alright?" Harry nodded with a sinking feeling flowing through his body. "Harry, we want to adopt you officially. Make you one of our sons. Don't think that you will be replacing Ron, because you won't. We know this is a shock to you. But please, consider it. Wait a few weeks. It's your decision to make. Feel assured that we will stand by and except any answer that you give us. We just wanted to let you know that you will always be a son to us, officially or otherwise."

Harry swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say."

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hugged him. "Dear, don't say anything. Why don't you run upstairs and get some rest."

Harry walked upstairs in a daze. He didn't want to hurt the Weasley's feelings, but he couldn't accept their offer. He had already promised his mother. Besides, he really didn't want to go through the rest of his life under a glamour charm. Before his head hit the pillow, Harry felt the weight of the world sink onto his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All HP belongs to JKR. I am simply treading in her domain.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I suffered from a bit of writer's block. Thanks for the reviews! I like them, I really do. The more you write, the more I can improve. Its great that so many people like my fic since it's the first I've ever written. And send cookies to my beta- Keres Weiland!

* * *

Harry sat on the bed that he had claimed as his own and quietly looked over the letter that he had just finished writing to Hagrid. He knew that Hagrid would be upset if he would find out about all the changes that had occurred in his life second hand, so he figured that he had better send a letter, and fast.

Harry had owled Dumbledore earlier telling him that he would write and tell Hagrid about the letter from his mother and the looming house change. He knew that Dumbledore would trust that decision.

Hopefully, Hagrid would agree to meet him later in Diagon Alley for tea. He didn't want to lose the man's friendship, but Harry knew how Hagrid felt about Slytherins…only time would tell.

Suddenly, the door to his room slammed open. Ginny bounced in and jumped on him; practically knocking the wind out of him.

"Harry James Potter, how could you!" She yelled after she roughly hit him on the shoulder.

Harry cringed. This was the first time someone had called him by his "full" name since he had found out who his real father was.

"Please tell me that this is a joke. I will not except this. I can't accept this. I refuse to be team captain!" She growled.

"Ginny, you will have to tell McGonagall yourself. You know I can't play anyway. My injuries were too great, remember?"

Ginny looked at Harry sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry. I forgot about your back. Does it still hurt much?"

"Only when I am on a broom for long periods of time or when it rains." Harry grabbed at something underneath the bed. "Here, I've been thinking about this for awhile. I want you to have it." Harry gently placed the Firebolt in her hands.

"I can't. I can't take it, Harry."

"Think about it Ginny, what am I going to do with it? Besides, you deserve to play on a decent broom."

"Harry, I can't. Sirius gave that to you. Don't you think he'd be upset to see that you are giving it away?"

Harry smiled at Ginny. Sometimes she was so naïve. "Ginny, what am I going to do with it? Sirius would have liked for someone to have it that was going to put it to good use. I have other ways of remembering Sirius. Besides, I'm not taking no for an answer."

He also knew that his father had hated Sirius…and he needed to do anything he could to make amends with the man. What Ginny didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny. I am positive." He grabbed her and hugged her. "Anyways, you think we'll go to Diagon Alley today?"

"I think Mum said that we were going around one-o-clock."

"I wanted to meet Hagrid there for tea." Quickly, Harry took the letter he'd been writing and scribbled down the Leaky Cauldron and the time that day for them to meet. He motioned to Hedwig and tied the letter to her foot.

"Girl, take this to Hagrid for me please." Hedwig hooted happily at the chance to stretch her wings, and before Harry knew it, she was gone.

"Harry, we had better get downstairs to help Mum with breakfast. Maybe she'll let us wander on our own in Diagon Alley if we are good."

Harry shook his head. "So, are you going to owl McGonagall and tell her that you aren't going to be captain?"

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry about it, Harry. I'll be captain. I'll be the best captain Hogwarts has ever seen."

Harry smiled. "You know, Ginny. It wouldn't surprise me."

* * *

Hagrid was sitting in his house, baking when he happened to look outside his window to see a familiar snowy white owl heading his direction. He would know that owl anywhere, having given her to Harry for his eleventh birthday. Hedwig landed softly on the windowsill.

"Well, well, Hedwig. What have you got for me?" He said as he petted her head. He smiled when he saw the letter tied to her foot. "Brought me a letter, eh?" He scooped a few owl treats from a bag near the window and proceeded to untie the letter. Drawing up a chair, Hagrid lowered himself and helped himself to a cup of tea that he had left basking in the morning sun. After taking a sip, Hagrid opened the letter.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I know that it's been a crazy summer and a lot has happened to me. I really meant to spend more time with you, but Albus and I were doing very important things. I do hope that you understand. Would you meet with me today in Diagon Alley around three for some tea at the Leaky Cauldron? I have something very important to talk to you about. I think it would go over better if I tell you in person, rather than in a letter. If that's ok with you, please send a reply with Hedwig. _

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

"Well, I wonder what that's about?" he muttered to himself. He quickly scribbled a reply and retied it to Hedwig's foot.

* * *

"Ginny Weasley, I thought I told you to wait until our guest decided to wake on his own."

Ginny smiled at her mother as she bounded down the stairs, Harry following close behind. "Mom, I didn't have to. He was already up. Besides, you told me yourself that Harry was to be considered a part of this family, so that is what I did."

"It's ok, Mrs. Weasley. I enjoyed the company." Harry said with a little smile.

"Molly, Harry. I do have to say that it is nice to see you smile again, Harry. I feel we all need to smile a little more these days. It helps to make the day go by a bit faster."

Ginny quickly interrupted to prevent Mrs. Weasley from going a bit too far. "Mom, Harry was wondering what time we were going to go to Diagon Alley today. I told him that I thought you said around one, but I wasn't sure."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "If the both of you are very good and help me clear the breakfast dishes, we may go right after breakfast. Might as well make a day of it."

Ginny smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, you truly are the greatest!"

"Of course I am dear. That reminds me, Harry dear, I never received your Hogwarts letter."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I already got mine. The last time I saw Albus this summer; he gave it to me then. He did help me get a few things, but I still need to get my quills, parchment, potions supplies, and some new dress robes." Harry said very calmly. "By the way, I was wondering if you, Arthur, and I could have lunch together some day soon. I think we have a few things to discuss." Said Harry as he gave her his imitation of a "Dumbledore wink."

"Of course, dear. I am sure that Arthur would love to get out of the office for a change. I'll let him know."

Ginny snorted. "With all this secrecy going around, I feel as if we were back at number twelve Grimmauld Place."

Molly looked at Ginny with her no-nonsense stare. "You will find out soon enough, dear. Now, go get Hermonie up. We have much to do today."

Harry smirked. Ginny was always good for a laugh.

"Why, Harry Potter. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were a Slytherin." Mrs. Weasley said good naturedly.

Having heard this, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. He knew that the sorting hat had originally wanted to place him in Slytherin, but now, he found himself regretting that decision. He could have known his father for years.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "You know, Harry. I believe that we all have a little Slytherin in us."

Having heard Mrs. Weasley's comments about Slytherins, Harry knew that his plan may actually have a chance. He knew that it would be difficult, but he knew that he really needed to tell them that he had changed his house very soon, possibly before he even set foot on the Hogwart's express. He sighed to himself and began to think of ways that he could tell them that afternoon. Lunch was as good a time as any. He might as well tell them all, they definitely needed to know not only about the house change, but that he found out that his real father was still living. The question was, could he tell them who his father was without risking everything? For now, it was probably best to leave the name "Snape" out of the equation.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly ran over and hugged Harry.

"I wish that Ron was here to start the last year, Harry. I miss him so much." Harry held her as she sobbed. Harry rubbed her back comfortingly, and she soon began to calm down. Mrs. Weasley only let go when she heard the footsteps of the girls coming down for breakfast.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry. "Harry was simply helping me with something."

"Oh…" Before Hermione could mumble another word, Harry interjected.

"I'll tell ya later, Mione."

Hermione smiled and they all sat down and began breakfast.

"Eat up, dears. We have a big day ahead of us. Besides Fred, George, and possibly the entire order are coming for dinner. It's about time we all get to give Harry his birthday presents."

"I said, no birthday this year." Harry stated.

"Harry, do you think mom would let you go without a birthday this year?" Ginny asked, wishing Harry would begin to heal.

"I guess not, after all Albus and Minerva didn't listen. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"We do, dear. We just simply know when you need things that you think you don't need."

"Harry, they are still our teachers, and I think some of them have become quite attached to us over the years." Hermione scolded.

"I know, I know." Harry muttered to himself and went back to his breakfast. He couldn't help but think of the surprised looks on everyone's faces when they found out that he was no longer planning to become an auror. He was tired of worrying about someone trying to kill him. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, the war had changed everything. The plans of the past simply no longer applied.

* * *

Hermonie was worried about Harry, she knew that he had changed but could not pin it down. She felt that, as always, he would blame himself for Ron's death. Unfortunately, she was correct in that regard. But somehow, she could sense that something else was involved as well. While she knew that the Weasleys were planning to try to adopt Harry, finding out only after Ginny made a gracious slip of the tongue, she imagined that Harry would foolishly turn them down. It was almost as if Harry thought that he should pay some sort of penance for Ron's death. All she really wanted to do was convince him that he should really think long and hard before making any irrational decisions about the offer. To pull that off would take some quick thinking on her part, and hopefully, she would be able to corner him after breakfast.

As soon as Harry was finished and the others became wrapped up in clearing that table, Hermione knew that she had found her chance. She tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry."

Harry jumped. "What!"

"Sorry, I forgot how jumpy you've been lately. I simply wanted to talk to you in private." She said as she motioned towards the front door. Harry followed glumly.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasely said as she noticed Harry and Hermonie walking off.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Harry and I just wanted some fresh air before finishing the dishes. Is that alright?"

"Why, of course. I know you two haven't had any time to talk amongst yourselves. Go on and don't worry about the dishes. Ginny can help, can't you dear." She said while patting Ginny a little too hard on the back.

"Yes, Mum." Ginny said as she scowled at Harry and Hermione for managing to get out of chores and not taking her with them.

Harry and Hermione simply shook their heads, headed out the front door, and finally came to a stop near Mrs. Weasley's vegetable garden.

"So what's going on, Mione?" Harry asked as Hermione seemed to want to analyze him again. "You're giving me that look."

"What look are you talking about, Harry James Potter." Hermonie shot back at him as she slumped to the ground outside the garden

"That look. The one that you're giving me now. The one that says: 'you better not screw up this time' look. The one that says: 'Oh, what I am about to tell you is in your best interest" look."

" I really do not know what you are talking about." She scoffed. "Really, Harry, I am that easy to read?"

"Yes, you are." Harry said as he playfully chucked Hermione on the arm.

She smiled at him softly. "Merlin, I miss him. Even though he could be a real prat sometimes. Not to mention thick-headed. Not that I really minded, you know?"

"I know, Mione. I know. Believe me, I truly understand. I still have nightmares about that night. I see him and all the blood. I see all those that died, everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. To think that their own son killed them…That must have been a shock."

_Flashback_

_Harry glanced around him. He had just defeated the Dark Lord. Before he knew what was happening, he was hit by the Cruciatis curse. He looked up to see old Bellatrix, his "buddy" standing maniacally over him. Laughing. "Damn bitch." he thought to himself while he was flailing in pain. He knew that his best mate was already dead. Unfortunately, he also knew that the fight was still in full force. He could only hope that he would make it out of there not only alive, but also with his brain attached. Before he even got a chance to finish that thought, the pain stopped in what seemed like a nanosecond. That was when it hit him like a brick. Lestrange must have been killed, but who had killed her? He looked around to see Severus Snape nodding towards him and then running back off into the thick of battle._

_Harry, reacting on some sort of elemental level, once again began to fight. He knew he was hurt badly, but that didn't matter. He needed to finish this. He ran through the field of bodies, suddenly coming upon a sight that shocked him to the core. There was Draco, standing looking defeated over the body of his mother, wand outstretched. Before Harry could manage to do anything, Draco turned on Lucius and jabbed his wand into his father's throat. Harry wasn't sure if it was amusing or disturbing to see that Lucius was begging his only son to spare his life. Draco was not amused and without any expression, hit his father with the killing curse._

_End of flashback_

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione said as she touched his shoulder; making him flinch.

"I'm alright, just trying to forget.'

"Forget what?" She said with her motherly concern on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you may be one of the smarted witches in our year, but honestly, sometimes you can be completely dense."

Hermione sighed. She knew what she wanted to say, but she was finding it quite difficult to say how she was feeling. She knew that Harry was quite stubborn, and especially when it concerned things that were for his own good. She couldn't get the idea of the Weasley's adopting Harry out of her head. She knew that it would be a huge mistake if Harry turned them down. He needed family, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Harry," She said as she calmly placed her hands in her lap. "I know that you don't want to be an auror, and well, quite frankly I don't blame you. After all, you defeated Voldemort. I can completely understand not wanting anything else to do with Defense. However, you really need to consider what you are going to do with your life after school."

'Hermione." Harry said with a stern tone.

"No seriously, Harry. I know you and I know when you have made up your mind, but you really need to make sure that you are doing the right thing before you say no to the Weasley's offer. After all, it would be for your own good if you said 'yes'."

"My own good, my bloody own good! You of all people should know better than to say that to me. Everyone always tries to do what is right for me, but what about what I want? Huh, Hermione? It's about time that I take my own life into my own hands and do what I know is right for me." He yelled at her; his eyes turning black in anger. He did everything he could to keep his temper under control. He bent down close to her face until his nose was almost touching hers. "Do you know what I had to do to kill him? Do you?...No, you do not. I had hoped that I would never have to say a word, because I know already what you reaction would be. I had to use dark magic, Hermione. Is that what you wanted to hear? The kind that is so dark, that very few of the Death Eaters would have had the stomach for it. The kind that Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore knew of. You really want to know it all, Hermione. That was what my private lessons were with both Snape and Dumbledore. And guess what, Hermione? If say one thing to the wrong person you might as well be planning on seeing me in Azkaban. Happy now? And to think that you have the gall to tell me how I should run my life. I can't live here, Hermonie. Not now, not ever."

Hermione began to dab at the tears running down her face with her sleeve.

Harry continued to glare. "You are my best friend and one of the few friends that I have left. All I ask is that you mind your own business about what I am going to do with my life. Let me make my own decisions about the Weasleys." His body relaxed. His eyes changed back to the emerald green that Hermione knew so well.

Hermione just sat there, frozen. She was scared. She never imagined that Harry would ever get that angry with her. But she had to admit to herself that she had forgotten all the private lessons with Dumbledore and Snape. And she had even forgotten how Harry had changed afterward. She had never fathomed that he had changed this much. "You're right, Harry. It is your life and you should be allowed to make your own decisions about it. I'm sorry. I just care, you know?"

"Yes, I do know, Hermione. And don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you care." He reached over and hugged her. It pained him when she flinched. He felt like a dog that had just been kicked. He had never meant to scare her. He began to pull away, and she surprised him by hugging him back.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"Please don't do that thing with your eyes again. That was really…scary."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't realize that I was doing anything. I can't help that I've changed, and honestly, I don't like everything that has changed about me. But remember, I would never hurt you, Hermione. I know I need to learn to control my anger better. I am working on it." Harry hugged her again.

Hermione nodded. She realized at that moment that Harry was no longer a child, but a young man. The war had changed him, perhaps most of all. Gone was the innocent boy that came on the train to Hogwarts. And part of Hermione felt like she had lost him forever.

They nodded at each other and walked back to the house. Now, they knew that things were never going to be the same between them again. The childlike trust that they had shared was possibly irrevocably damaged.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews. Sorry for the long wait with work and computer problems.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth. Why did all women have to take so bloody long to get ready? He could have been to Diagon Alley at least 30 minutes ago. When he and Hermonie had gotten back from their talk outside, Mrs. Weasely had informed them that Arthur was going to meet them for lunch.

Harry couldn't help but be relieved. This would give him the chance to get the "dreaded talk" over with. He was also glad that Hagrid was going to meet him. It had been awhile since he had seen his friend. Now, the only thing he had to worry about was running into both Snape and Malfoy.

"Women," he thought to himself. If they kept this up, they would make Diagon Alley by dinner.

"Well, shall we go now?" Mrs. Weasely said as she and the girls finally made their way downstairs. "I do have to apologize to you Harry. We won't be able to apparate. Ginny isn't quite old enough, and with all of the packages we are bound to bring back, I would feel much more comfortable with the Floo."

"It's so unfair." Ginny grumbled.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed her daughter a few coins. "Here is some money for you and Hermonie to get yourselves some lunch. Harry, you, Arthur, and myself will be eating together in the Leaky Cauldron…Before you even think it, Ginny, you and Hermione will eat somewhere else. There are plenty of other places for you girls to eat. Harry and I will meet you both after lunch at Madam Malkin's for new robes."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Mom, that is so not fair. Why do we have to stay away from the Leaky Cauldron?"

Harry had to chuckle to himself. He was going to be spending a heck of a lot of time in the Leaky Cauldron today. Hopefully, they would manage to get there in enough time so that Harry wouldn't have to have tea right on top of lunch.

"Now, Ginny, there are some things that we need to talk to Harry about and it does not concern you. Besides, it is getting late and we must be going." With that, she handed the group floo powder and they left for Diagon alley.

* * *

"Ah, Harry, Molly dear, glad to see that you made it." Arthur said as he shook Harry's hand and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I was beginning to wonder if you two had changed your minds about coming and left me to eat on my own."

"No, Arthur. The girls seemed to need extra time to get ready.. You know how it is with kids these days." Molly said as she looked into her husband's eyes.

'I hope you two don't mind, I went ahead and ordered for us. I thought I might save us some time." Arthur said a bit apologetically.

"Thanks." Harry said. Truly, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Deep down, he knew that he needed to at least have a chance with his real dad before he would even consider other offers. Even an offer from the Weasley's. His biggest obstacle was going to be telling them and hoping that they would not be too upset.

"Well then, I think we all know why we're here. I brought some papers with me just in case we need them." Arthur said as he looked nervously at Harry.

Harry could see in the elder man's eyes that he was wondering what his answer was going to be. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley really wanted him to be happy.

What Harry didn't know was that the Weasley's had dreamed of adopting Harry from the moment Ron had met him, but Dumbledore had forbidden it because of the wards around Harry. It infuriated Molly to see how the Dursleys had treated Harry, and it made matters worse that Dumbledore simply continued to put the boy back into that situation. Every chance she had, she would make sure that Harry had had enough food and the things that a growing boy needed. Most importantly, love. She loved Harry as if he was her own. She knew that she could not replace his mother, but she would do her best to give him the kind of love a mother would. Something inside her told her that her youngest would not survive the war, but she had always hoped that Harry would. She truly wanted to give him a real home.

Arthur also loved Harry, but he realized that it would be up to Harry to make the decision for himself. Something inside him kept telling him that they were simply dreaming and the adoption would never happen, but he did not want to upset his wife. He knew how much this war had put a toll on the whole family. One dead, one in prison for being a Death Eater, he did not know how much more of this they could take. Hopefully, today would be a good day.

* * *

As Ginny and Hermonie wandered around Diagon Alley, they could not help but notice how much things had changed, and yet, how much it had stayed the same. Some places had opened back up, while others seemed to be closed for good. It gave the place an almost eerie feeling, but still, the knowledge that the war was finally over gave the "ghost town" a somewhat peaceful sense, people could begin to feel safe again now that most of the Death Eaters were locked away in Azkaban. Some people chose to remain reserved, almost as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop and for the next Dark Lord to step up to the proverbial plate.

They looked around the street, trying to find somewhere that looked interesting to eat. Suddenly, they saw a girl around their own ages a short distance away that seemed rather familiar, but they honestly could not place her. They decided to follow the girl to see where she went so they could get a closer look.

Luckily, the girl decided to duck into an interesting little café that had just opened up called Asp's Delight.

"Shall we check it out? It might be a neat place. It definitely has an unusual name." Hermione said to Ginny as they paused in front of the café. Ginny nodded, and they walked inside. Interestingly enough, the girl had indeed gone in and was currently sitting with a woman that both girls recognized as Pansy Parkinson's mother.

"That couldn't be Pansy, could it?" Ginny asked Hermione softly.

Hermione looked at Ginny and shook her head. "Ginny, there is no way that she is Pansy Parkinson. Ron used to say that Pansy could make a troll look beautiful."

Suddenly, a very cute waiter came up to the girl's table. "May I take your order?" He asked.

Hermione and Ginny looked at one another for a moment. "Umm, we are not quite sure. What would you recommend?" Hermione said as she noticed that the boy was dressed in what could only be described as Slytherin colors. The shop owner must be Slytherin, Hermione thought to herself.

The boy smiled at the two girls. "Today's special is mustard and cress with a side order of chrisps."

The girls nodded at each other. "We'll both take the special, and can we also order a piece of cheesecake for dessert?" Hermione asked.

The waiter patiently wrote down their order. "Certainly, and what would you both like to drink?" He asked.

"Water for me." Ginny said, almost wishing that she could order something a bit more extravagant.

Hermione saw the look on Ginny's face and smiled. "I'll take water as well."

"Very well, then. Two specials, two waters, and two orders of cheesecake, correct?" The waiter asked.

"Correct." Hermione answered with a smile

"Coming right up." The waiter answered and walked away from their table. Hermione noticed that he immediately stopped at the table where Mrs. Parkinson and the girl were sitting. They seemed to be talking and then the girl waved towards where Hermonie and Ginny were sitting.

"Okay." They said to each other in unison.

"Shush, it looks like she is coming over." Hermonie whispered to Ginny.

"Hermione, Ginny, what brings the two Gryffindor Queens in here?" Pansy asked in a very slytherinesque tone.

"Pansy, is that you?" Hermione stammered. "You look very pretty."

"No, it's the Easter bunny, you twit." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hermione, it is me. My mother had me under this ridiculous glamour and now that the war is finally over she took it off of me and you can see the result for yourselves. Anyways, are you ready for the New Year? I hear that there have been a lot of changes. As far as I'm concerned, this whole rivalry stuff is bull, and personally, I plan on staying out of it. What about you the two of you?"

Hermione was plainly stunned. This was the nicest that Pansy had ever been to any Gryffindor. "Well, the war is over. And I think that all of the houses have suffered many great losses. Your house probably suffered the most between deaths and those in prison. No, I agree, the rivalry should have ended with the war."

Pansy nodded. "How is Harry? The only bits I hear come from Neville, and well, we tend to end up talking about other things…What do you think of the café? Mother really put some time into investing in this café. Ever since dad died, this is all she has besides me and it's good to see that she is moving on."

Hermione smiled. "Harry is doing pretty well. A bit stiff now and then, and he really doesn't share much with us. He has been very quiet about the whole thing." Hermione noticed Mrs. Parkinson waving, trying to get Pansy's attention. Hermione caught Pansy's attention. "It looks like your mom is waving at you."

Pansy looked back and smiled at her mother. "I better get going. See you at school, alright? And tell Harry I said hi, ok?"

Both Ginny and Hermione smiled at the young Slytherin. "Bye!" Ginny called in a friendly voice.

"You know Ginny; I would have to say that Pansy is defiantly the biggest surprise. She has changed so much!" Hermione said happily and with a bit of astonishment.

"Yeah, Hermione. I agree… You know, I wonder how Mum, Father, and Harry are doing."

"Me too, Ginny, me too. I just hope that everything works out for Harry, you know?"

"Yeah, Hermione. I know."

* * *

"Well, I suppose the two of you are wondering what my decision is." Harry said, taking a big breath. He knew that this was going to be the hardest thing he had to do, well, not as hard as killing Voldemort, but difficult nonetheless. All his life, the only thing he had ever wanted was to have a family, and now that he had found one, his real father's identity surprised him and now put him in one heck of a bind. He loved the Weasleys very much and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt them; especially after all they had done for him.

Molly sat; wringing her hands; trying not to look so nervous. She had a feeling that Harry would say no, even if her heart wanted him to say yes. Harry seemed to be doing everything he could to not look at the two of them.

Harry simply wanted to get this done and over with. He took a few calming breaths and began. "First, let me say that I could have imagined that any family would care for me as much as you have. And second, you have been and always will be a family to me. However…Everything has changed now. You see, when I turned seventeen, Dumbledore gave me a box containing various different things that had belonged to my mother. In that box was a letter addressed to me telling me that James Potter was not my biological father and that there was another person who was." Harry took a deep breath. Molly gasped as if to say something but Harry waved his hand, cutting her off. "Before you ask who it is, I would rather not say. He doesn't know yet, and I would like a chance to find him and get to know him. I do want you to know that if things don't work out the way I'd like them to, I would like to give your offer another chance. Okay?"

Harry looked at them with bated breath.

Molly tried to stifle her sadness and put on a mask of happiness for Harry. "A Father? How wonderful, Harry." Inside, Molly hoped that she hadn't lost Harry as well, but there was really nothing that she could do about it.

"The father, do we know him?' Arthur asked.

"I believe so, but right now, I really want to take things slow. There is too much at stake, and I haven't even gotten used to the idea myself. The letter also stated that I have had a glamour spell on me since birth. I know my true identity now. Believe me, I will tell you after he knows."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well then, with that taken care of…" Arthur noticed a strained look on Harry's face. "Harry, you seem to have something else on your mind, what's wrong?"

Harry seemed to come to awareness with a start and blurted it out. "I have decided to become Slytherin."

Arthur and Molly looked at Harry wide-eyed.

"May we ask why?" Arthur asked with a tone that seemed to falter between anger and befuddlement.

"Well, since the war, I've changed. I'm no longer the person I was; no longer a true Gryffindor, and without Ron, Gryffindor tower just won't be the same. But, I do have my own reasons. As far as Ginny and Hermonie are concerned, I will tell them before we leave for Hogwart's." Harry nodded at the two with satisfaction. Besides, we had better eat before it gets too cold."

The three of them quietly finished their lunch in silence. It was going to be a very long year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, you have our full support." Arthur said meekly before he left to go back to work.

Harry nodded his appreciation and followed the glum Mrs. Weasley back into Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and patience for my next chapter. I have had many things to come up lately. I promise to do my best not to have such a long break in between chapter. Enjoy and Review away.

Harry stood outside the apothecary, awaiting his fate. He knew that he had to be strong, and yet, there was a sense of happiness brewing inside him. As he approached the building, he saw, through the shop window, the man he now knew as his father. He couldn't help but realize that no one, even Dumbledore, could possibly know that he was proud to have Severus Snape as his father. And ironically, that was the one thing that Harry had always wanted. From the time he first met the man, there had been this inner desire to please the serious potion's professor. He knew that this was not going to be a pleasant situation, but he was ready for it. He took a breath and entered the store.

--

Severus Snape had not wanted to go into Diagon Alley that day, but he knew that he needed supplies for the New Year. Besides, Draco needed some things as well. He could only hope that he would not run into the Golden boy. As it was, he still hated Dumbledore for forcing Potter on him. Unfortunately, he couldn't guess that before too long, his worst nightmare would be staring him in the face.

--

Harry knew that he needed not only new potions ingredients, but also new equipment. With his desire to be a potion's master, he found that he only wanted the best. Of course, this meant investing a great deal of his money. That is, if the shop keeper would even let him pay for anything.

Harry had just finishing picking out his new cauldron when he ran right smack into Snape.

"Sorry sir," Harry said, staring into Snape's eyes. It was difficult for Harry. All he wanted to do was hug Snape and tell him the truth, but he knew that he could not. It wasn't as if he had a choice. He could only wait for what he knew was to come next.

"Potter," Snape said, glaring directly at Harry. At that moment, all Snape wanted to do was kill the brat, but he was not ready to return to Azkaban anytime soon. Besides, he knew that Draco needed him and that was enough reason not to ram his fist down Harry's throat.

--

Hermione could not help but wonder why Harry had tried to distance himself from her. She knew that he was keeping something to himself, but what, she couldn't hardly fathom. She was glad that he went off by himself because she wanted to get him something special for his birthday. It didn't matter to her that he had told her no. It made her sad when Ginny had told her that Harry had given her his Firebolt. She knew how much it had meant to Harry. This year, she decided not to get Harry a book, which is what she usually got him.

She looked up and grabbed Ginny by the hand. "Come on!" Hermione knew it was the only chance they'd have while Mrs. Weasley was busy talking to Fred and George. Ginny didn't even have time to protest when she dragged her into the thick of Knockturn Alley.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny.

Hermione couldn't help herself. "You'll see," she said in a sing-song voice.

'What are we doing in Knockturn Alley? If Mum sees us in here, she'll kill us with a capital K"

Hermione grinned. "This is the perfect place to get Harry the perfect gift. He definitely won't forget something we find here. I think I know just where to look."

The two of them headed to Borgin and Burkes. Ironically, it was one of the few stores that was not shut down after the war, and that was only because of the quick thinking of the youngest Burke. He'd fought in the war and was able to keep the family business open. It wasn't as if the market for dark objects had disappeared.

--

Snape glared into Harry's deep green eyes and did his best not to strike the boy. "Why can you not watch where you are going when you are walking? Do you think that just because you are now a Slytherin, that I will treat you less harshly?"

Harry glared back at Snape.

"Besides, the only way you are even allowed to be taking my advanced potions class this year is that Dumbledore has insisted that the class stands is it is. You need to thank your lucky stares that you had Slughorn last year." Snape snarled.

"Oh, I understand Professor, I understand quite clearly," Harry said, while not taking his eyes off of his fathers. More than anything, Harry just wanted to scream and cry "I am your son! Can't you see that?" But he knew that wasn't an option. Not right now, anyway. For the time being, he just had to take all the abuse and keep his comments to himself.

"Note this, Potter. If it were up to me you would not have a house, but as always, you get your wish while others are left to suffer. Keep in mind that the only reason you have a room of your own is because in Slytherin house, all seventh years get their own room. There will be no shows of favoritism in my house. As for how the Slytherin's will react to you, that is not my concern. You have to earn your place. And don't even think about playing Quidditch."

"You do not have to worry about me playing this year, sir. I plan on devoting my time to schoolwork and trying to get an internship for next year. Now if you are done putting me in my place, I must continue finding my supplies for the coming year." With those words Harry turned on his heel, not bothering to give Snape the satisfaction of having a chance to reply. He forced the shopkeeper to take his money and walked out of the shop, only to run into Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, I'm warning you. Go home. If you show up at Hogwarts, I will ensure that life with the snakes will be hell for you. You are not welcome in my house." Draco spat.

Harry wasn't surprised that Snape had told Draco about his house change. He turned towards Draco. "I don't think I'll give you the satisfaction. Don't forget, I'm the one who killed Voldemort. Your snakes don't scare me." With that he stormed away, leaving Draco behind in a cloud of dust.

Luckily, Harry had enough foresight to head for the Leaky Cauldron. He still needed to meet with Hagrid.

&&&

Snape watched Harry leave. He couldn't help but be drawn into his past. He knew Harry was Lilly's son. That was the reason he was always harder on the boy. He may have hated Harry's father, but he never had ill will towards Lilly. The last thing that Snape would have wanted was to see the son of his best friend dead. This time was different. Harry was different. Maybe it was the war. After all, he knew these kids were no longer kids but adults. It was a shame that they had to continue their education after they now knew more than the teachers.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are we going home?" Draco asked. And with that, Snape and Draco apparated back to Snape Manor.

--

Hermione knew that she had very little time to be able to get what she wanted to get for Harry. She and Ginny had saved together to be able to get something Harry would most surely appreciate and need, and Knockturn Alley was the perfect place to get it. She looked through the window of Borgin and Burkes and smiled as she saw the perfect item. It was in the corner, almost self lit-- green light dancing around it. She could only hope that the amount they saved would be enough. Originally, she had planned to get Harry anything other than a book, because that was what she usually got him, but this book was the exception.

She crept into the shop, dragging Ginny behind. She made a bee-line for the book, and couldn't help but smile. The title was written in what appeared to be Parseltongue, and she just knew that it was perfect. She had a feeling that it may have belonged to Salazar Slytherin, of course she wouldn't be sure until Harry received his gift, but the book certainly was old enough. She bent down and looked at the price tag- it read 50 Galleons. For something that old, it was a steal.

"Excuse me." She said, flagging down a younger man wearing a dusty gray robe and walking with a cane.

"Yes miss, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I am interested in purchasing this book. Is this price correct?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes miss. Can I ask why someone like you would be interested in a book such as this?" The young man glared at both Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I have my reasons." Hermione handed the man 50 Galleons, snatched the book, and walked out of the shop.

"Hermione, sometimes I wish I had your spunk." Ginny said as they raced towards the direction of her brother's shop.

Hermione smiled. "Just think strong, Ginny. Believe me, over time it becomes as easy as washing behind your ears."

&&&

As Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron he couldn't help but wonder what it was his mother saw in a man like Snape. The only thing he had to go on was his mother's diary and whatever else was in the box that Dumbledore had given him. After all, he hadn't even begun to look beyond the diary. At the moment, he was only glad that he'd had the foresight to request a private room when he'd been there earlier. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy to tell Hagrid about getting into Slytherin. And what made it worse was that he had no idea how bad or good Hagrid was going to take it.

Hagrid walked into the Leaky Cauldron imagining that his meeting with Harry must be important. This was the first time Harry had requested to meet him outside of Hogwart's. His feelings were even more secured when Tom led him into a private room. Once he got into the room, he noticed that Harry was already there. It was at that moment that he saw how much like his mother Harry was and how grown up he'd become. Harry was no longer a child.

Harry noticed Hagrad standing in the doorway and waved him to sit down. Hagrid did, careful not to jostle the table.

"Hey Hagrid, I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for us. I figured it would be easier and we could concentrate on what I want to talk about." With that, Harry took in a deep breath and did his best to slow his rapid heart rate.

--

"Where have you two been?" Molly asked as soon as Hermione and Ginny walked back into Fred and George's shop.

"Oh...um ...we had to go back to the book store and get the present we wanted to get Harry." Hermione said, hoping that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't suspect anything.

As much as Molly wanted to believe the girls, she knew better. She had a feeling that once again they had done something and gone somewhere they weren't supposed to, but what-- she wasn't sure

"So mum. About Harry's party. Fred and I have made a special batch of fireworks for the occasion." George said, redirecting his mother's attention.

Mrs. Weasley took a look at her son and rubbed her chin in thought. "You know what Harry said George. 'No parties.'"

George laughed. "Like that has stopped you before, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted George's face. "Well then, I trust you and your brother will do your best to help me."

George grinned. "Of course, Mum. We'll help you the only way we know how."

"Now, why does that frighten me?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because you know us very well." George couldn't help but bound off to tell Fred about all the ideas he had.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son's fondly. She couldn't help but think of Ron and smiled as she realized that this was as much a party in honor of Ron as it was a birthday party for Harry.

--

"Harry, you are looking well today. Hey... um... are ya lookin forward to your party?" Hagrid asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not really. You know, Hagrid. I think honestly, a party is the last thing I need right now. The only reason I'm going is that I'll be there for the Weasleys. It's the least I can do after everything they've done for me."

Harry's heart was racing. He knew that Hagrad would be very upset, but he knew that the longer he put it off, the worse things would be. He just needed to tell him.

Harry took a deep breath. "I know you are wondering why I brought you here today. I... I have something very important to tell you." Harry paused to make sure that Hagrid was listening. "All I ask is that you listen to everything I have to say. After that, you can ask me all the questions that you want. Ok?"

Hagrid nodded. He could tell from the look in Harry's eyes that the news Harry had to share wasn't good.

"You know that I'm not the same person I was when the war started, right?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded.

"There was a lot I had to do...Alot I wish I never had to do." Harry took a drink from the glass in front of him. Killing Voldemort was the easy part. Preparing for that was difficult." Harry sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue-- but he knew he'd reached the point of no return. "It took a lot out of me and gave me more power that I ever would have imagined."

Hagrid nodded again, not sure where Harry was going with this.

"Hagrid. I'm just going to spit it out. I don't know how else to tell you...I'm not a Gryffindor anymore. I'm not the same little kid you took on your boat first year." Harry could see the anger and hurt in Hagrid's eyes.

Hagrid couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry no longer a Gryffindor? He took a deep breath and let Harry continue.

"I've asked Dumbledore for a house change."

Hagrid had to swallow his tea hard to keep from spitting it across the table. It would be putting it lightly to say that he was in shock. All he could think about was if what Harry was telling him was true, or if Harry had actually gone mad.

Harry noticed the look on Hagrid's face, but he'd gone too far to stop now. "I imagine you're wondering which house I'm gonna be in. And I guess you'll want to know why."

Hagrid nodded.

"I...I've asked to be put in the house of my real father…. The noble house of Slytherin. I know this is a shock to you, but I can't help the way things are. Hagrid, I found out that I have a father who's alive. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

Hagrid grunted. At this point, he didn't know what to say.

"Hagrid, Mum had glamour charms placed on me and memory charms placed on my father." Harry sighed, performed the spell he knew to remove the glamour, and looked Hagrid in the eyes. "See…. I want to be in my father's house… he doesn't know I'm his son."

Hagrid couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Harry and he'd never seen Harry play a joke like this. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew Harry was telling the truth. There, sitting there across from him, was a young Severus Snape.

Harry saw that Hagrid had turned an unappetizing shade of green. "Um, Hagrid? You ok?" He asked.

"Harry, I dunno what to say. I mean, I knew yur Mum... I never thought that she and him would well… I knew they were friends and everything."

Harry nodded.

Hagrid scratched his head. "What do ya think yur gonna do now?"

Harry sighed. "Try to get to know him. See if I can somehow make him love me." He looked at Hagrid. The half-giant was starting to return to a somewhat normal shade. "Hagrid, please don't say anything, ok. I...I need for him to know me this way. Ok?"

Hagrid didn't know what to say, but nodded. "Harry, you know I would do anything for you … so besides me who knows that he is your father?"

"Dumbledore is the only other one…. He was there when I found out."

Hagrid nodded. "Well Harry, all I can say is that I'll do what ya asked. Other than that, I don't know how ta help ya." Hagrid could see the pain in Harry's eyes. It was easy to see now that Harry was no longer a child but a man. A man he loved and respected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note this chapter is a work in progress and not the final product, as it is merely an idea I am currently perusing. Please feel free to read review and make your suggestions. I went back and re-read my story several times which led me to this conclusion. I needed to get Harry to Hogwarts while wrapping up some loose ends. Again feel free to give me your suggestions. **

Harry took a deep sigh as he started to unpack his trunk and put his things away in his new room at Hogwarts. He was thankful for his birthday present from Mrs. Wesley (one that she gave him in private the night before they left for school) for it came in handy after his introduction into Slytherin House. He knew that it was a last minute idea none the less he truly appreciated it. He opened up his wizarding first aid kit and started to apply the creams to his bruises and take the potions for his cuts. He knew that he had to prove himself as worthy to be in Slytherin and that it wouldn't be easy. He was quite proud of that he was able to remain in control of his temper and not scare any of the first years also being introduced into the noble house of Slytherin.

Flashback:

"_What are you expecting me to do Draco, go full force" Harry stated with a glare. He knew that to fall into Draco's bait was not what he wanted to do._

"_Not now not here not now, if you want to duel me fine but somewhere else. You name the time and place I will be there but not here not now." Harry snarled towards Draco. He knew what he was capable of doing and he did not want to risk scarring the young first years. Inside Harry knew that there was a small part of him that was still Gryffindor._

"_I know that you are the King of Snakes and I respect that Draco. I know that I have to earn my place in this house but giving my arsenal of spells and curses this is not the time nor place" Harry stated directly to Draco making sure that He saw deeply into Harry's eyes. _

_Harry knew that it was driving Draco nuts by doing nothing but blocking spells and not fighting back. Harry could see it in Draco's face, it made him tingle on the back of his hair._

"Well you seem satisfied" Severus said as Draco walked into his private chamber.

"Somewhat though I was expecting 'Saint Potter' to put up more of a fight then he did. Thou the first years know who to respect." Draco said felling quite satisfied while how tonight ritual introduction into Slytherin went. "You do rely that you will have a busy night with the first years since I couldn't show any difference between them and 'Saint Potter'. Not that is a bad thing of course." Severus rolled his eyes as Draco informed him of how things went. "The first night is always the worst" Severus thought to himself. He knew that sleep would not come to him that night with all of the homesickness and fear of being a first year. The one thing that made him smile was the thought of taking his grumpiness was his 7th year Potions class with his newest celebrity "Saint Potter."

"He doesn't belong in this house. It was nice to see the others back me up. I knew that Pansy wouldn't do much thought I do give her credit for putting the first year girls in their place" Draco stated as he continued to talk to Severus. Draco was glad that he was given cart blanch with his hazing of all new Snakes.

"Whatever Potter thinks he has one thing coming I don't fall for his bullshit. He tried to scare me with his eyes. He doesn't scare me I know that I can take him on any day." Draco told Severus quite frankly. "I do not doubt that you can't and I look forward to how you continue to remind him of where his place is in this house. " Severus returned.

It was at that moment the first round of cries came from the first year Slytherin's. Severus took a deep breath and left the chamber.

Jenny sits in her dorm room thinking about what had happened in the last week with Harry and her family. She knew in the back of her mind that Harry wouldn't accept her parents offer to adopt him. It would have been great to have Harry as her brother and she always felt in some way he was but she also could read Harry better than most people. The fact that he switched houses really didn't surprise her at all. What did surprise her was Hermione's reaction to this news. Hermione was quite upset. She yelled and called Harry a traitor among other harsher things. Jenny looked at Harry to see his reaction to the situation and what she saw was what she expected, Harry being Harry still in control. "Ron if you were still here I know you could talk some since into Mione" Jenny thought to herself as she sighed and laid down in hopes to get some sleep.

After Harry finish attending to his wounds he decided to finish unpacking his trunk. While he was doing this he found himself reflecting back on what all transpired over the past few weeks leading up to tonight's festive events. He wasn't sure which was harder telling the Wesley's about having a father who was still alive or the girls about his house change.

Flashback:

_Harry was nervously waiting for the Wesley's to join him for lunch as he knew that it was an important lunch. He knew that he had to give them an answer about the adoption and let them know of the house change. Harry was thankful for the wonderful birthday party they threw for him even if he said no birthdays. As he was thinking about his party he looked up to see both Arthur and Molly Wesley waving at him._

"_Hello Harry, I hope that we didn't keep you waiting too long" Arthur said as he came over to the table. "No only just got here myself." Harry said feeling guilty for lying a little because he had been there for some time. His morning tea with Neville was shorter than what he had anticipated. _

"_How was your meeting with Neville?" Molly asked trying to make small talk. "Good, as always he is constantly shocking me. Today he asked me to be his best man. I guess he finally asked Pansy to Marry him." It was the most unusual match but Harry knew that it was real._

"_Who would have thought those two would have ever found love throughout this whole mess" Molly said while waiting on Harry's answer to them wanting to adopt him._

"_Well now let's get down to why we are here" Arthur said knowing that he had only his lunch break to get things done. Harry couldn't help but agree he wanted to get things done and over with so that he could relax with what remaining time he had left before classes started. "I have looked at the offer in all directions and thought of what it would mean." As Harry spoke these words Molly knew that he would not take their offer of adoption. "I am honored that you want to adopt me but I have to say no. Err at least for now." Harry didn't want to upset the Wesley's but he wanted to make sure they understood why so he went on to explain everything about his father minus the fact that his dad was Snape and the house change. He knew they were shocked and expected nothing less. He was glad at how understanding they were and how supportive they would be. …._

**Again please note that this is a work in progress and feel free to make any suggestion and comment that you may have.**


End file.
